


Sick

by Fananon



Series: Uncharted Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sweet, Uncharted Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fananon/pseuds/Fananon
Summary: Uncharted Advent Calendar fill for the 13th December:Harry sneezed adn every soldier in his vicinity took a step back,





	

Harry sneezed. Every soldier in his vicinity took a step back, leaving Zoran to stare at him. Harry wiped his nose on his sleeve. Snow had followed them the last few days and people had gotten sick and now, it seemed, so had Harry.

With a sharp order the soldiers in the tent, Zoran’s headquarters so to speak, left.

When Harry moved to leave as well, Zoran stopped him.

“Get into the bed,” he said. His voice was sharp and Harry only nodded tiredly. Yes, bed, a bed sounded about like heaven. There was an ache behind his forehead that made it hard to think and not being quick was never good when it came to Zoran.

“Where are you going?”, Zoran asked. He didn’t even look up when Harry squinted at him.

“To my bed,” Harry said and only barely pointed out that this wasn’t his tent. His was way smaller and had no heating, which was probably the problem right there.

Zoran gestured to his own bed in an adjoined part of the tent and Harry wasted no further of his already short breath to argue. Hopefully Zoran wouldn’t ask him to perform unless he wanted Harry to sneeze on his dick.

Harry toppled into the sheets and at Zoran’s frown kicked off his boots. Then he made no further move to join him. Harry was already slipping into a doze when he thought that if Zoran was in such a mood that he let Harry sleep in his bed, maybe he could get away with hanging up some mistletoe as well.


End file.
